DBSK Dong Bang Shin Ki
by Tsurara-Makino
Summary: Una historia sobre una afortunada... tal vez no tanto que conoce a los chicos mas guapos y talentosos de Corea Junsu/Hanna


****POV****

Que me paso?...

En donde estoy?...

No recuerdo nada... entre abro los ojos con dificultad, pero en cuento veo la luz del sol debo suponer por la intensidad, no puedo mantenerlos abiertos, me enderezó sentándome un poco en la cama... acaso estoy en mi recamara?... no recuerdo nada, entonces escucho la voz de una mujer...

-No se mueva aun tiene que descansar-

Entonces abro los ojos por completo, estoy en...¿Un hospital? pero ¿por que?, intento hablar y pregunto.

-En donde estoy?- la mujer que ahora puedo distinguir mejor lleva uniforme de enfermera, me temo que si estoy en un hospital y eso me asusta.

-Tranquila ahora regresara tu primo-me dice y sonríe antes de salir por la puerta, ¿primo? no entiendo nada, miro a todos lados... ¿y esas marcas?... un momento no son marcas son letras... intento leerlas... "Prohibido fumar" leo en el pasillo del hospital.

Un momento... lo entendí pero eso no es español, aun que lo entendí... que ya ni siquiera recuerdo como es mi idioma?... me vuelvo a recostar y cierro mis ojos esperando a que el sueño terminara.

-Hyung que vamos a hacer? no podemos simplemente dejarla aquí- escucho que alguien entra a la habitación pero no puedo abrir los ojos o decir algo, vaya realmente necesito descansar mas... ya después me explicara mi ¿primo?.

-Lo se... podemos llevarla al departamento... seguro los demás estarán de acuerdo, al menos mientras se recupera-una voz distinta a la primera responde.

-No puedo creer que pasara esto, yo te lo advertí estabas lanzando muy lejos y fuerte el balón, pero claro...- parece enojado y el otro lo interrumpe.

-Es la pasión, sabes como me gusta el fútbol... además me disculpare con ella en cuento despierte... oye pero crees que sepa coreano?... o ingles?... me pregunto de donde será?- ahora el otro lo interrumpe, me parece que también lo golpeo por que se quejo.

-Tonto por que no se lo preguntas... si es que despierta-

Se que están hablando de mi por que note que era la única en la habitación, pero por que debería hablar coreano?, ellos hablan en español ¿no? por que puedo entenderlos perfectamente, que extraño sueño estoy teniendo, si tan solo pudiera despertar ahora.

-¡Chicos! - alguien llega corriendo- que paso? están bien?- poco después se escucha mas paso, quizás llegaron 3 o mas personas mas, ahora debería hablar y preguntar que paso?

-A nosotros nada pero a ella...- ellos saben que hago aquí? ahora debo hablar.

-Que me paso? dije sin mas y ellos parecen asustados, pude abrir mis ojos normalmente por que ya antes se habían acostumbrado a la luz proveniente de la ventana.

-Despertó, que bien- uno de los chicos que estaban desde antes hablo primero.

-Te salvaste Junsu-dijo el otro que estaba desde antes, ahora por lo menos conozco el nombre de uno de ellos pero repito...

-Que me paso?-

Todos miraron a Junsu, el dejo aun lado su sonrisa y suspiro.

-Es culpa de Changmin... -el mas alto lo fulmino con la mirada- ... quiero decir Changmin y yo jugábamos fútbol fuera del departamento esta mañana cuando la lancé algo fuerte... - de nuevo la mirada- ... muy fuerte y le di en la cabeza a ella - me señala- se desmayo y aquí estamos, pero no es genial ella esta bien... lo estas verdad?

Me tomo de los hombros y sacudió ligeramente, su rostro no se por que me pareció algo familiar, pero al intentar recordar algo lo que sea me dio una punzada en la cabeza que provoco que lo empujara y que el cayera en el suelo.

-No es para tanto, me disculpo-dijo otro chico- Lo siento- se inclino muy serio creo que me odia

-Yo... -quería que supiera por que lo empuje- ... no puedo recordar nada... cuando lo intento me duele la cabeza, no fue mi intención tirarlo, lo siento- hago lo mismo me inclino un poco y Junsu me sonrió...- No te preocupes por el golpe- trate de sonreír como el, no se si lo logre pero cuando abrí los ojos los cinco estaban sorprendidos o algo axial.

-Dices que no recuerdas nada?- me pregunto el mas alto... Changmin si no mal recuerdo.

-Nada- digo negando con la cabeza

-Pero sabes en donde estas? el país?...-pregunto

-Pues... ustedes son... orientales cierto?- todos asintieron- entonces estoy en el oriente?... solo se que mi idioma es español...-se miraron entre ellos.

-Solo hablas español?-pregunto otro de los que llegaron después.

-Si, solo recuerdo eso- me miro raro- por que?

-Bueno es que de hecho ahora estas hablando coreano... no español-me sorprendí mucho, entonces trate nuevamente recordar algo lo que sea...

****POV Yunho****

-Aun lado Yunho- me hablo Jae mientras que me hacia aun lado, comenzaron a pasar varias personas, enfermeras y un doctor, nos hicieron salir de la habitación.

-Que te pasa?- me pregunta ya afuera.

-No lo se, es como si no supiera nada-todos me miraron perplejos a lo que acababa de decir y no es para sorprenderme yo estaría igual, se supone que yo se, por eso U-know es mi nombre, pero ahora no se que me paso todo estaba bien pero en cuento entre a esa habitación yo... no desde que la vi me siento así.

-No me digas que te has enamorado?- dijo bromeando Yoochun.

-...- no dije nada, no sabia que pasaba.

-Bueno ya veremos después pero que haremos con ella, no podemos simplemente dejarla aquí... a demás el hospital piensa que es mi prima- dijo Junsu.

-Tu prima?- dije sin pensar.

-Si, de no haber dicho eso... no se si la hubieran atendido-

-Nos sigue sobrando una habitación en el departamento así que creo puede quedarse con nosotros- propuse recordando que solo ocupamos dos habitaciones en el departamento y pensando que podría conocerla mejor y... pero en que estoy pensando?

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Junsu

-Pienso igual- lo apoyo Min

-Supongo que puedo cocinar para 6 personas- sonrió Jae y miro a Yoochun, quien asintió y sonrió.

-Bien entonces iré a arreglar todo... pero estará bien? ya se tardaron en salir...- entonces todos miramos a la puerta que estaba cerrada.

****POV Junsu****

"Que este bien... por favor que no se muera..." solo puedo pensar en eso, le pido a dios que la ayude... por que me siento ¿culpable? ... solo quiero volver a hablar con ella y conocerla... algo en ella me llama la atención, no como con otras chicas... hay algo especial esta vez y quiero averiguarlo así que por favor que este bien.

En cuanto escucho el ruido de la puerta me acerco y acoso al doctor con preguntas "¿Como esta?... ¿Estará bien?... ¿Puedo pasar a verla? - esa ultima no la hice yo... quien fue? miro y es Yunho?... no importa.

-Ella estará bien pero tiene que descansar y por su falta de memoria seria mejor que la llevaran a casa para que recuerde poco a poco, ya que solo debe ser un shock temporal... como decirlo?... al parecer antes del accidente ella quería olvidar algo y bueno con el golpe logro olvidar aun que olvido todo...- respiro hondo- ella esta bien, le daré de alta pero debe tomar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza de acuerdo?-

-Lo acompaño - dijo Jae - para que me de las pastillas- dijo mas para nosotros que para el doctor.

-Bien entonces Junsu vamos a arreglar todo en el departamento para llevarla hoy mismo- me hablo Min.

-eh... si-dije indeciso por que yo quería quedarme con ella.

-Bien entonces yo veré lo del alta para salir lo antes posible- dijo Yoochun y se fue.

-Vamos Hyug- me llamo Min.

-No te preocupes yo me quedare con ella y le diré sobre ir con nosotros- me dijo Yunho justo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

No se que fue ese sentimiento que me inundo por completo al ver como Yunho entraba a la habitación pero no me gusto nada, y no permitiría a Yunho provocármelo de nuevo.

****POV****

Despierto de nuevo en el hospital, creo que me desmaye pero ahora despierto con un doctor a mi lado.

-Tranquila estarás bien... pero te aconsejo que vayas a casa con tu familia para que recuperes la memoria- me sonríe y después sale con las enfermeras y me dejan sola.

Como podría ir con mi familia si ni siquiera la recuerdo? además si el idioma que recuerdo es español no entiendo como llegue a Corea?

Se habré la puerta y entra uno de los chicos de hace un rato.

-Te sientes mejor?- me pregunta y se sienta a mi lado después de cerrar la puerta... me pareció que se despedía de alguien mas?... me pregunto donde estará el otro chico?

-Eso creo... aun que sigo sin recordar nada... y el doctor me dijo que estaría mejor en casa con mi familia- lo miro y el pareció algo incomodo ante lo que le dije.

-No te preocupes... - creo que sintió lastima por mi - ...te quedaras con nosotros por el momento, ya que recuerdes todo creo que bueno, iras con tu familia... creo- lo ultimo lo dijo sin ganas.

-Pero si no logro recordar?- en este momento me siento tan insegura con todo que al menos quiero que algo sea seguro... me siento egoísta con todo esto pero...

-Tranquila... lo harás te lo prometo- me sonrió y me sentí mejor pero entonces...

-Ya recuerdo- no creo haber gritado pero el pareció asustarse y me miro confundido- recuerdo mi mas grande miedo...-dije para calmarlo pero creo que se confundió mas.

No estaba segura de decírselo, se que me ayudara durante este tiempo pero aun no me siento muy segura de su promesa, entonces alguien entro a la habitación.

-Todo listo... (Dos de los chicos que había visto antes entraron)... Yoochun ya firmo todo podemos irnos (dijo el chico con peinado tipo hongo? )... y Jae tiene la medicina- bien ahora se que uno es Yoochun y el otro Jae... pero aun no se el mió, entonces como me llamo?

****POV Junsu****

Changmin y yo hemos terminado de arreglar todo para que ella llegue y pueda descansar, pero ya han tardado mucho... seria que ella no acepto? tal vez la llevaron a un hotel o quizás recordó todo y no la volveré a ver?

Entonces abren la puerta y al primero que veo es a Jae... entonces ella... me desilusiono pensando en que no viene con ellos pero entonces la veo entrar al departamento, se nota desconcertada pero muy linda... lleva un vestido rojo, con el cabello suelto y aun lado de Yoochun se nota su poca estatura... por que esta junto a el puedo calcular que solo mide máximo 1.65... Ahora no solo me parece linda si no adorable, me encantaría poder abrazarla.

-Bienvenida- dijo Min sonriéndole y caminando hasta ella, entonces se inclino para darle un abrazo... que? pero como se atreve yo quería hacerlo antes... pero entonces me mira y veo complicidad en sus ojos, ahora entiendo... me acerco también a ella.

-Espero que te guste- la halo hacia mi y la abrazo, no pude evitarlo y lo hice fuertemente sin lastimarla, me párese que tarde y sentí las miradas de los demás, iba a separarme pero...

-Claro que me gusta... Junsu- ella comenzó a abrazarme con la misma fuerza que yo... pude sentirlo en mi pecho, parecía que compartíamos el mismo sentimiento de no querernos separarnos. Pero de todo eso lo que mas me gusto fue que me llamo por mi nombre... tal vez se lo dijeron los demás en el hospital pero no me importa, eso realmente me gusto.

- Ah... ciento aun no nos presentamos correctamente- dijo Yunho y nos separamos... pero no quise perder contacto con ella así que la tome del antebrazo.

-Oh por eso no se preocupe... -todos la miraron incluyéndome- ... si lo recuerdo bien tu eres Jae, tu Yoochun, tu Yunho, tu Changmin y Junsu- vaya si que los sabia... no completos pero creo que por la impresión de los demás me pareció que estaban de acuerdo a que ella los llamara de esa manera.

-Bueno te llevare a tu habitación- dijo Yunho y quito mi mano del antebrazo de ella para tomarla el y dirigirse a la habitación.

****POV Yunho****

No entiendo por que ellos pudieron abrazarla de esa manera, me molesto, se que no tengo derecho ni razón por la cual estar celoso pero así me siento ahora, celoso por el abrazo, por como no se aparto de ella y lo peor cuando ella le correspondió el abrazo.

-Espero que te guste- dije mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, la mire igual de sorprendido que ella, debía aceptarlo Junsu y Min habían hecho un gran trabajo.

-Claro que si, me encanta- dijo entrando y sentándose en la cama, no pude evitar pensar, "me encanta su sonrisa" parece que lo noto ya que me mira algo confundida- Pasa algo?

-Ah... no nada si quieres puedes darte un baño, ahí esta todo lo necesario para que lo hagas, nosotros estaremos esperándote para la cena, OK?- le señale la silla cerca de la ventana al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación, me sentí avergonzado, su mirada me hacia sentir que sabia exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Regrese a la sala con los demás que parecían preocupados.

-Que pasa chicos?- todos me miraron y sabia que algo malo pasaba.

-No puedo creerlo, incluso Yunho lo ha olvidado- dijo Chun sorprendido, yo seguía sin entender.

-En una semana tenemos una presentación- dijo Jae... cierto, lo había olvidado, durante toda las semana estaremos practicando, que haremos con ella? ahora entendía sus rostros de preocupación.

-Díganme que haremos con ella...- dijo Junsu.

-Solo podemos dejarla aquí que descanse, regresar temprano de las prácticas y...- entonces algo me interrumpió.

-Y Min?- pregunto Junsu.

-No lo se, el estaba aquí hace un momento-dijo Chun

Todos estábamos desconcertados pero entonces recordé que ella tomaría una ducha, corrí hacia las habitaciones y los demás preocupados me siguieron lo se, no quería que pasara un accidente. Llegamos a la habitación, la puerta estaba abierta así que con precaución me asome y los demás seguían atrás de mí.

-Pasa algo?- de pronto noto que ella esta con Min sentados en la cama, aparentemente platicando.

-Bueno es que Min y nosotros estábamos hablando de algo serio y entonces el simplemente desapareció- dije entrando y los demás entraron también.

-Ah no se preocupen, no es su obligación cuidar de mi, agradezco que me permitan quedarme, pero quiero pagarles de una forma, tal vez ayudando en el aseo del departamento así podrán irse sin preocupaciones a practicar... mmm- nos explico pero de pronto guardo silencio y parecía muy pensativa.

-Que pasa?- dijo Junsu mientras se sentaba a su lado, rayos por que no lo hice yo antes...

-Que es lo que van a practicar?... a que se dedican ustedes?-Es cierto ella no nos conoce por lo que me imagino que podría sorprenderse o no creernos, casi siempre pasa cuando nos presentamos con personas que no nos conocen en realidad.

-Bien, nosotros somos… quiero decir nos dedicamos a cantar, bailar y actuar-comenzó a explicar Yoochun.

-Así que son artistas…-dijo como si comprendiera de pronto- Ya sabía yo que chicos como ustedes debían ser famosos…- dijo ella con un aire de "lo sabia"

-En serio como te diste cuenta-pregunto curioso Jae

-Bueno mientras salíamos del hospital muchas chicas los miraban con un amor, sabia que son muy atractivos pero debían ser más que eso para que todas ellas los conocieran-

Se que no fui en único, todos nos sonrojamos por lo que había dicho de nosotros, pero había algo mas, algo que me hacia sentir feliz en ese momento.

-Y bien como me llamare-pregunto de pronto mirando a Min- bueno es que si yo los puedo llamar Min, Jae, Yoo, Jun… y creo que Yunho esta bien verdad-me pregunto, me sentí algo molesto por los diminutivos para los demás pero para mi no- oh que tal Yun-oppa?-dice como si hubiera notado mi enojo, yo solo sonrió, me gusto como sonó- bien ahora ustedes pueden ponerme un nombre.

Nadie dijo nada sobre nuestros sobrenombres así que nos pusimos a pensar en que nombre quedaría para ella pero como saberlo.

****POV JUNSU****

Todos estábamos pensando en un nombre para ella por el momento mientras pueda recordarlo todo, como dijo el doctor esto seria solo temporal, así que un bonito nombre para ella, como el de- Hanna…- dije sin pensarlo y todos me miraron quizás analizando el nombre para ella, pude ver que al menos a Yunho no le pareció pero entonces ella.

-Me gusta… Hanna…-dijo Hanna con una sonrisa y entonces todos asintieron- pero necesitare también un apellido-comento

-Bueno en el Hospital di mi apellido- le dije pensando que bien podría ser mi esposa… pero claro que los demás pensaran que es mi prime, por que saben perfecto que solo tengo un hermano gemelo.

-Bien entonces seré Hanna Kim-


End file.
